deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Season 1 episode 10: Gurkhas VS Irish Army Rangers
The Gurkhas, fierce Nepalese mountain commandos who fight for the english crown Or? The Irish Army Rangers, the higly trained commandos from Ireland, Who, Is, Deadliest?! Gurkhas Weight: 188 pounds SA80.gif|Medium range: L85A1 L96A1.jpg|Long range: L96 AW sniper rifle SigP226.jpg|Close range: Sig Sauer P226 Kukri.jpg|Special: Kukri Height: 5 ft 9 Long range: L96 AW sniper rifle Medium range: L85A1 Close range: Sig Sauer P226 Special: Kukri Irish Army Rangers Weight: 207 pounds AUG A1 508mm 04.jpg|Medium range: Steyr AUG Steyr ssg69 p2.jpg|Long range: Steyr SSG69 sniper rifle Glockhvvvhvvr.jpg|Close range: Glock 17 300px-Fs-dagger.jpg|Special: Sykes Fairbairn Height: 6 ft 1 Long range: Steyr SSG69 Medium range: Steyr AUG Close range: Glock 17 Special: Sykes Fairbairn X-Factors Weapons testing Long range: L96 VS SSG69 L96 stats Type: Bolt action sniper rifle Weight: 14.3 pounds Magazine capacity: 10 round detatchable box magazine Caliber: 7.62 NATO Effective range: 800 meters SSG69 stats Type: Bolt action sniper rifle Weight: 8.3 pounds Magazine capacity: 5 round rotary magazine Caliber: 7.62 NATO Effective range: 800 meters Edge: Steyr SSG69 The edge is with the Irish Army Rangers because the SSG69 is a very small and light weapon. This is an advantage because it is easier to carry and makes it more combat effective giving the user less fatigue. Edge: Irish Army Rangers Medium range: L85A1 VS Steyr AUG L85A1 stats Type: Bullpup assault rifle Weight: 8.4 pounds Magazine capacity: 30 rounds Caliber: 5.56 NATO Effective range: 450 meters Rate of fire: 610-775 rounds per minute Steyr AUG stats Type: Bullpup assault rifle Weight: 7.9 pounds Magazine capacity: 30 rounds Caliber: 5.56 NATO Effective range: 300 meters Rate of fire: 680-770 rounds per minute Edge: L85A1 The L85A1 gets the edge in medium ranged weapons mainly due to the rate of fire and range. It hits faster and from a longer range and is able to deliver the kill. everythin else including weight, magazine capacity and caliber are either the same or extremely close. Edge: Gurkhas Close range: Sig Sauer P226 VS Glock 17 Sig Sauer P226 stats Type: Semi automatic pistol Weight: 34 ounces Magazine capacity: 17 rounds Caliber: 9mm Parabelum Effective range: 50 meters Glock 17 stats Type: Semi Automatic pistol Weight: 33 ounces Magazine capacity: 17 rounds Caliber: 9mm Parabelum Effective range: 50 meters Edge: Glock 17 The Glock 17 just barely snags the edge in the pistol/close range category only becuase of it's ruggedness and it's very slightly less weight. Special: Kukri VS Sykes Fairbairn Edge: Kukri The Gurkhas are amazingly trained with the Kukri and know it extremely well. The Kukri is also longer and is better for both slashing and stabbing. Battle Gurkhas: X7 IAR: X7 In an evergreen forest in the mountains, 7 Irish Army Rangers are walking to a nearby British compound. The leader raises up his hand as they come to a sandy hill. In the middle of a clearing stands a massive tan compound with a large brick wall surrounding it. Catwalks and chainlink fences are scattered around the area, 7 Gurkhas stand at different positions on the compound. The Irish sniper moves over to a nearby tree stump and aims his SSG69 down range. He bolts the rifle and looks through the scope of his rifle. The crosshairs focus in on a Gurkha standing on a metal catwalk. He pulls the trigger on the gun and the Gurkha is knocked off the catwalk, blood spraying everywhere. Gurkhas: X6 IAR: X7 The other Gurkhas turn and run to the wall to protect the compound. The Irish army Rangers move up and leave their sniper to give them cover. The leader stops at the wall and sets a breaching charge on the wall, "Step back!" he says to his troops. The charge blows, sand and bits of brick sprays out and a gaping hole apears. The first Irish Army Ranger rounds the corner and is immediately under fire from the Gurkhas. The Irish Ranger fires his AUG at the Gurkhas who return fire. The remainder of the Irishmen round the corner to support their comrade. One of the Gurkhas fires his L85A1 at an Irish Ranger and hits him in the face, killing him. Gurkhas: X6 IAR: X6 The Irish sniper bolts his Steyr and fires another shot, this time, just barely missing. The other Irishmen run up to a small pile of corrugated metal and bricks, dodging shots from the Gurkhas. The leader fires his AUG into one of the Gurkhas chests killing him. Gurkhas: X5 IAR: X6 The Gurkhas retreat back into the compound through a metal door and into a long and dim hallway. The Irish follow them, firing their AUGs as they do. The Gurkhas reach a second door leading to a courtyard type area, they walk run out, firing back at the Irish Rangers. One of the Gurkhas runs to a tiny building and grabs his L96. He loads the magazine into the rifle and bolts it. The rest of the Irishmen pour out of the building, the first to come out is immediately shot by a Gurkha and his L85A1. Gurkhas: X5 IAR: X5 The Gurkha sniper looks around for the Irish sniper before he spots him and shoots. The Irishmen's head pops open like a balloon and spray blood everywhere. Gurkhas: X5 IAR: X4 The Irishmen return fire and one lands a shot into a Gurkha's belly, the bullet wounds him badly and he falls over. The rest of the Gurkhas fire back at the Irish as they run for cover. The Irish leader fires his AUG back at the Gurkhas and kills one. Gurkhas: X4 IAR: X4 The Gurkhas retreat to a large area filled with generators, transformer boxes and other electrical machines. The wounded Grukha limps into the area but trips. Walking up to his wounded foe, the Irish leader pulls out his Glock and shoots the Gurkha. Gurkhas: X3 IAR: X4 The rest of the Irish Rangers walk into the compound and split up, looking for the Gurkhas. One of the Rangers walks down a long row of generators and electrical coils. He runs down, when suddenly, a Gurkha walks out from a hiding spot behind a generator and shoots the Irishmen with his P226 in the back of his head, killing him. Gurkhas: X3 IAR: X3 The Gurkha holsters his pistol and grabs his L85A1, he then moves on down the row of machines. The Irish leader holsters his pistol and moves on. As he is walking along, he spots the Gurkha sniper and shoots him with his AUG. Gurkhas: X2 IAR: X3 The reamaining two Gurkhas regroup and wait for the Irish to apear. A Ranger does apear, and they shoot him with their L85A1s, killing him. Gurkhas: X2 IAR: X2 The Irish leader is walking down a row of generators, when he hears someone. He walks around the corner and pulls the trigger on the gun. CLICK! The leader stares down the barrel at his lucky comrade, "You're lucky my gun's empty, damn near killed you," he says. The Irish Ranger smiles and covers as his leader reloads. They walk around the maze of machines until they spot the last two Gurkhas. One of the Gurkhas spots them and fires at them. They duck behind cover just in time to avoid the shots. The remaining Gurkhas run into a large cement building and split up. Following their enemies, the last two Irishmen run into the building. Noticing the Gurkhas had split up, they walk down a narrow cement staircase with cement walls on either side. The dim lighting provides low visibility for them, they pull on their night vision goggles over their eyes to see. "We've got to split up," the leader whispers to his friend and walks down the rest of the stairs and off into the damp cement hall. The other, walks in the opposite direction. Suddenly, the lights flicker off, panicking, the Irishmen looks around trying to find his enemy. He sees something move nearby and he shoots at it with his AUG. The gun fires off rapidly and then clicks. Now in an even greater state of panic, the Irish Ranger reaches for his Glock but feels a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he sees the bloody blade of a Kukri in his chest. He looks back to see the Gurkha smiling cruely at him. The Gurkha rips the blade from the Irishmen's back and lets the dying body fall to the ground. Gurkhas: X2 IAR: X1 The last Irishmen walks down the hall, AUG aimed for any targets, night vision on. He stares around, when suddenly, a Gurkha grabs him from behind and pushes him to the wall. the Gurkha pulls out his Kukri and slashes but the Ranger ducks and the blade klangs against the cement wall. The Irish leader pulls out his Fairbairn knife and thrusts it into the Gurkha's chest. The Grukha coughs and blood pours from his mouth. Gurkhas: X1 IAR: X1 The final Gurkha walks away from his kill and over towards a small office area, he hears the last Irish Ranger coming and flicks the lights on. The Ranger is blinded as the lights go on, he rips off his night vision goggles and runs at the Gurkha with his Sykes. The Gurkha blocks the first stab with his Kukri and slashes across the Ranger's cheek. This, was only to piss him off. The Ranger stabs again, but this time, the stab misses. The Gurkha punches him in the face stunning him for a second. The Ranger kicks the Gurkha in the chest knocking him back. The Gurkha falls against the wall and dodges another stab. The Ranger is kicked in the back and slammed against the wall, the Gurkha slashes the last of the Irishmen across the throat, killing him. The Ranger slides down the wall leaving a streak of blood on the damp cement. The Gurkha raises his Kukri in victory and shouts a war cry. Gurkhas: X1 IAR: 0 WINNER: GURKHAS Expert's opinion The Gurkhas prevailed in this fight mainly due to their superior training. The weapons were so close, that the only deciding factor was the training. The Gurkhas also had more experience and brought a superior physicality to the fight which eventually led to the Irish Army Ranger's defeat. Voting IS CLOSED Category:Blog posts